Yuffie's Mission Possible
by Luscerina
Summary: Yuffie is turning 18 soon and wants something special for her birthday, but can she get what she most desires? Yuffentine. Rated M for later Chapters.


_**Yuffie's Mission Possible**_

Chapter One. **DAY 0**

"Tifaaa! I need your help!" The little ninja girl ran through the door of 7th Heaven in a rush.

Tifa turned turned to face the loud mouthed ninja girl from behind the counter. "What is it, Yuffie?

"Uhmmmm, okay, so you know my birthday is in like 3 days, right?" Yuffie, leaned across the counter looking at Tifa with a serious face.

"Of course, what about it?" Tifa pushed some of her long dark hair from her face.

"Well, I _really_ want something, something super awesome... well, in my opinion _but_ anywa-"

"What is it, maybe I could help?" Tifa interupted Yuffie. She looked around the room, just a few customers chatting away in the corner.

"I want Vincent...all to myself. But I'mm new to this stuff... liket his'll be my first time. _SO,_ I also need your advice! Tell me, hows your sex life been with Cloud, Teefs?" A wide grin spread across Yuffies childish face.

Tifa's face flushed major red. "That's really none of your business, Y-Yuffie! I'll help with other stuff but what me and Cloud do is none of your business..." Tifa's cheeks were blushed red like a cherry. "But, I'll probably get on VIncent's bad side if I attempt anything, I'll just help you with ideas, you'll carry them out."

"Awwww! I _REALLY_ wanted to know Teefs! _Pulease_!"

"No and that's final. You can find out your about sex, I'm not going to explain." Tifa gave Yuffie a serious face.

"UGH, fine fine fine! And of course, just will you help me with dressing up cause I already got some ideas! We could also do some shopping online for some cute outfits! We could even get you some new lingerie! Hehe." Yuffie was jumping up and down with excitement.

Tifa's face turned red again at the last comment. " U-uh... I don't know if I need any... I don't even know if Cloud would like that stuff!"

"Teefs you know _ANY_ guy would like that stuff, I'll buy one for you! Come on! Close up early tonight and we can go to my room and get on the computer! It'll be fun!"

"Fine, we can do that, but you owe me for this!"

"Okay, whatever you want, just wait until after my birthday!" Yuffie sat back on a stool.

"That's fine with me... Oh, Vincent will be here in a minute for his afternoon drink. So, if you want to stay or not you can. " Tifa filled up a glass with Vincents usual red wine.

"Ooooh! I'll stay!" Tifa pulled out another glass and sat it infront of Yuffie.

"You want anything to drink then, Yuffie?"

"Sure, how about a...eh, just give me some water." Tifa poured some ice water into the glass.

The door that led to the apartments upstairs opened up and Vincent walked in. His raven black hair fell down to his shoulders. His muscular built body underneath his red shirt, cape and black pants. Just looking at him made Yuffie melt like a popcicle. But this time she held her cool and took a drink from her glass.

"Good evening Tifa... and Yuffie."

"Hello Vincent. Got your usual ready."

"Hi Vinnie!" Yuffie smiled real big at Vincent. He sat down beside Yuffie at the bar and took a drink from his glass.

"Thank you , Tifa. And Yuffie, I told you not to call me that."

"Aww, come on Vinnie, you're no fun!" She made her Puppy dog eyes at Vincent.

"Your expressions have no effect on me, Yuffie." He took another drink from his glass.

Cloud walked into the room. He walked up to Tifa behind the bar and hugged her buy the waist kissing her on the lips.

"Cloud, I'm working right now, don't do that here." Tifa blushed and made her pouty face.

"Tifa, you know when you make that face I just want you more." He kissed her again. She bit his lip in response. "Ohoho, someones feeling fiesty today."

"Stop it, Cloud." HHe let go of her and went to the other side of the bar. He sat beside Vincent. "Thank you."

"Fine, but you're not getting awway tonight." He started laughing.

"You're so embarrassing, Cloud!"

"He just smiled at her.

Yuffie sat up on her chair a bit. "Gosh! I wish someone would do that to me Tifa," Yuffie looked at Vincent. "You're so lucky Teefs."

Vincent looked back at Yuffie. "Oh, I beg your pardon, but that will not be happening between us." Yuffie pulled herself up on the counter and scooted over in front of Vincent. "What do you think you're doing, Yuffie?"

"Hahaha! Good Luck, Vincent!" Cloud laughed at him then walked out the room.

"Oh, Vinnie, you need to lighten up and have a little fun!" Yuffie looked into his deep crimson eyes.

Vincent stood up and face face to face with Yuffie. Their faces were just an inch apart. Yuffie's heart started to race. Her breath got heavy. Vincent just stared at her.

"Did you..brush your teeth today? You're breath smells horrid." Vincent backed up and started walking away, to the front door that leads outside. Yuffie's jaw dropped. "Well I have to go out for a bit, thank you for the drink Tifa."

"You're welco-" Tifa was interupted.

"You! YOU! YOU IDIOT! I-I did brush my teeth!" Yuffie jumped off the counter and stormed out to her room upstairs. Vincent just walked out with a smirk.

_I did brush my teeth! That moron! He's so rude!...Fine, If he's going to play hard to get, then I'll just up my game!_

Yuffie walked up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked over the the desk next to the window and turned on her computer.

"Time to get started. I have two days to get him to notice me as a woman instead of some child."

**Thanks for reading guys! I've had this story sitting in a folder on my laptop just waiting to be uploaded for a long time now. The next chapter will be uploaded very soon, hit me up with some reviews, comments, whatever you want. I encourage you to be truthful with me on my writing even if you are harsh, I need to know what I need to improve on. **

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
